Electronic devices such as computing devices typically include provisions for communicating signals, exchanging electrical power, and/or providing a ground reference, with external devices. These provisions often include hardware interfaces in the form of electronic connectors. Such electronic connectors may include one or more electrical contacts that are each configured to physically contact and establish an electrical connection with a corresponding electrical contact of a paired electronic connector.
Current connectors are associated with limitations in high speed data transfer rates, and can provide insufficient electromagnetic interference (EMI) shielding. Thus, electronic connectors that are configured to communicate at higher speeds and offering improved EMI shielding are needed as electronic products are developed that are capable of transmitting larger data streams at faster rates.